


A Not So Quiet Christmas

by SparrowOfTheBlock101



Series: Days of December [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Sibs Tanakas, Gen, Literal cinnamon rolls, No One celebrates alone, Saeko says so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparrowOfTheBlock101/pseuds/SparrowOfTheBlock101
Summary: His sister lived in Tokyo with her husband. His mom was running her company up in Hokkaido. His dad was helping his sister-Tobio's aunt-with her crazy teens and her fragile health.His grandfather was gone. Christmas was going to be only him. Just like last year.... right?
Relationships: Kageyama Kazuyo & Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio & Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Kageyama Tobio & Tanaka Saeko
Series: Days of December [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038854
Kudos: 64





	A Not So Quiet Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> advent /POINSETTIAS/ LIGHTS

His grandfather had always loved Christmas. 

" _I met Sayuri then," the elderly man recalled. "She was aiming a snowball at her friend, but hit me instead. Heh. Love at first snowball."_

Piano music, whether it was Christmas related or unrelated, would play, filling the too large house. Garlands decorated the doorframes, the scent of hot chocolate and cinnamon rolls filled the air, and the large Christmas tree stood loud and proud in the corner of the living room, just like it was now.

Shiny gold and silver tinsel covered it, multicolored lights flickering at random, baubles-store bought and homemade-hanging from them, and candy canes hug from branches. It smelled of pine, mixing with the cinnamon incense Tobio was burning for his grandfather and grandmother’s shrine, cinnamon being his grandfather’s favorite scent and a precursor to the cinnamon rolls he was baking from his grandmother's recipe. The tree seemed larger than it had been two years ago.

Different from the years prior-especially last year-, more gifts than usual rested beneath the tree. Gifts from not just his family, but from his new teammates and advisor's. He had already given them gifts yet he hadn't expected any for him in return. But there they were, resting on the red tree skirt. He couldn't help looking at them everytime he entered the living room, expecting them to vanish. As it was, he was already staring from his seat on the couch with his hands cupping a mug of hot chocolate. The shrinking piece of a candy cane rolled around on his tongue as he gazed at them. It was really different from years prior...

**_Knock knock knock_ **

Flinching in surprise, he tore his gaze away from the presents and towards the entrance. He blinked rapidly. _What...?_

 **_Knock knock knock_ **

The sound of a fist rapping his door came louder and he set his mug down, swallowing the candy cane remnants and untangling himself from the fluffy blanket he had been using, almost tripping on his slippers. He headed towards the door, slippers shoved on haphazardly, and he heard faint bickering before he opened it. Tobio just barely took in the motley group of four before he was being dragged down into a hug.

Tobio wheezed a little as Tanaka Saeko squeezed him. "Happy Holidays," she breathed into his ear. She released him just as fast as she hugged him and scurried inside. "Yeesh, it's so cold! Hurry up, Ryuu!"

"I'm trying, nee-san," Tanaka complained from behind a large box, Tobio reaching to guide him in automatically. "Happy Holidays, Kage."

"Happy Holidays," Tobio parroted. He watched as the Tanakas changed their shoes for slippers. "Ano..."

Saeko leaned past him to shut the door. "Yachi-chan and I were talking about holiday break plans and she mentioned you were going to be home alone and I disagreed with that idea. So we're spending it with you!"

"Are you making cinnamon rolls?" Tanaka wondered, then yelped as Saeko pinched his ear. "Ow, nee-san! Why?!"

"Don't be greedy," she chided as she released him and sent him towards the living room. Tobio shivered as her brown eyes landed on him, intense and sending chills up his spine. "You don't plan on just eating cinnamon rolls, do you?"

He shook his head quickly. "I was going to make curry soon," Tobio answered, following her into the living room and staying in the doorway, watching Tanaka open the box to put what he figured were their presents beneath the tree. 

Saeko paused by the altar, looking at it quietly. Tobio watched as she clapped her hands and bowed over it, her brother copying when he finished by the tree and noticed her. He was bouncing towards Tobio when he was done, eyes bright. "Are you using a family recipe?"

"Hai." A _ding_ came from the kitchen and he swiftly heading in there to get the cinnamon rolls. "It's Hokkaido milk bread cinnamon rolls with coffee flavored icing."

"We can start on the curry," Saeko proposed as he pulled on oven mitts.

Tobio felt like he should be arguing their presence, but he didn't mind them, not really. He told the two where they could find the ingredients and utensils and he removed the baking pan and shut the oven off. With the pan on a baking rack, he poured the icing on as the Tanaka siblings took over the rest of the counter and stove top, pans and utensils clanging in between their mild bantering. Making sure they weren't going to throw eggs at each other, Tobio went to collect his hot chocolate and grab another candy cane before he returned.

Checking on them, he settled at the dining room table as Saeko used her cellphone for music and sipped at his hot chocolate. The two moved around with ease even as Saeko picked at the cut up vegetables and Tanaka nagged at her over the diced pork she was frying. Both squabbled over how much rice to make and whether or not to use bowls instead of plates.

He and Miwa never squabbles like them. The Kageyama siblings were more likely to give each other the cold shoulder ~~just like he was still doing~~. 

"Here you go," Tanaka said cheerfully as he set the plate in front of Tobio, having won the argument with his sister about the plates and bowls. "Enjoy."

"Itadakimasu," he chorused with the two, picking up the spoon Saeko had placed near him and spooned up some rice and a piece of pork. A happy hum left him. He really did like pork curry... they did forget the boiled eggs and the chili peppers, though.

Christmas was going to be better, he could tell already. And he was going to enjoy it.

~~_Maybe he could make up with Miwa when they went to Nationals..._ ~~


End file.
